fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minna Yamane
Summary Minna Yamane was born the youngest of five children, to a large human family that had escaped the destruction of Earth and settled on some distant planet occupied mainly by other humans. From an early age, she began to realize that she was a girl - this, combined with her other disabilities and problems, caused her to become estranged from her family, who ridiculed her dreams of becoming a witch and refused to accept her for who she was. This led Minna to run away from home at 14, and, eventually, through her guile, leave the planet. She arrived elsewhere, on a highly populated, distant planet - and there, she took a job as an engineer while continuing to work towards her dreams. Appearance Minna is a short, fat girl, with black skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair, though naturally black, is typically dyed some bright, unnatural color - orange, red, blonde, pink, and so on. Her hair is a thick, curly, knotted mess, and tends to vary between short and long, depending on Minna's mood and the time of the year. She has a lot of freckles, a tooth gap, and muscular arms. Her hands and arms are rough, typically covered in burn scars from all her work, and she usually covers them in bandages or underneath her sleeves. Minna wears all sorts of things. She likes heavy sweaters and jackets - winter is a favored time of the year for her, as it allows her to wear them more comfortably. She likes jeans, shorts, skirts, and tights - and tank tops and crop tops and etcetera. She wears warm scarves and gloves when the weather permits, though she tends to wear all kinds of gloves across the year - partly for her engineering work and partly because she wants to. Personality Minna comes across as brash, impulsive, friendly, and enthusiastic. She speaks her mind without hesitation, disregarding the appropriateness of the conversation - it takes a lot to embarrass her, and she has no qualms in sharing embarrassing things. She is outspoken, and, at times, even obnoxious. She is very, very independent and stubborn, refusing to accept help from others even when she needs it, as she sees it as a sign that she can't take care of things herself - and she doesn't trust most people, anyways. She desperately wants to show everyone how capable she is and succeed in her dream of becoming a witch. Due to this behavior, she tends to be lonely and depressed, though it isn't apparent on account of her normal behavior. She has trouble discussing and expressing her negative emotions, and tends to shut others out. Minna has a hard time focusing on things for long periods of time, and her impulsive behavior leads to her switching between projects rapidly. She gets nervous easily, and picks at her skin and chews on her hair when anxious. She tends to steal things without really processing it, and doesn't really care, anyways. Minna is extremely self-destructive, and though she appears confident at times, she loathes herself and tends to sabotage her own efforts. She often watches movies constantly to prevent her mind from wandering to more negative places. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Minna Yamane Classification: Human witch; eventual vampire MBTI: ENFP Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Black/Red Gender: Trans Female Age: 19 Date of Birth: March 29th Height: 5'4 Weight: 200 lbs or so Likes: Magic, robots, crabs, spiders, Sudoku, Tetris, pudding, horror games and films Dislikes: Her family, most foods, sleeping, herself Affiliation: Mostly herself. Music: *Complete Darkness Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 5-A | Low 4-C | 4-B | 4-B | At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Barrier Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Intangibility via turning into shadows, Invisibility, Blood Manipulation, Teleportation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Vampirism, Transformation, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, can absorb radiation, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Conceptual, and Causality Manipulation, among many others), Partial Acausality (Has her own personal causality, which disconnects her from traditional cause and effect; unaffected by changes to the past), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Defeated Venus, although not without significant difficulty) | Large Planet level (Stronger than Venus with the Cradle of Cyprus) | Small Star level (Fought Base Neptune with Perigee) | Solar System level (Comparable to Instant, took off one of Miracle's lives after they were boosted by rites) | Solar System level (On the level of EQUINOX, Kuna, and Starburner Kyarne) | At least Galaxy level (On the level of a Galactic Witch; fought against Apophis SOLSTICE) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Venus) | FTL+ | FTL+ (Managed to somewhat keep up with Neptune) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Instant and casually dodged her shots, which can quickly travel from a planet to its star, kept track of Miracle's movements) | Massively FTL+ (Quite fast for a mage on her level; in the same speed range as Fuse and SOLSTICE) | Massively FTL+ (The fastest character in Starcross; blitzed Apophis SOLSTICE) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Class E to Class Z (Stronger than Venus with the Cradle of Cyprus) | At least Class E to Class Z | Stellar (Stronger than Neptune, who could lift Kyarne, a literal star) | Stellar (On the same level as Fuse, who can casually throw planets and stars cross interstellar distances) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Small Star Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Planet level | Large Planet level | Small Star level | Solar System level | Solar System level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Very high. Range: Interplanetary. | Interplanetary. | Stellar. | Stellar. | Interstellar. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: A magically-enhanced hunting rifle and pistol. Intelligence: Genius. Although inexperienced, Minna is clever, inventive, and quick on her feet. At the beginning of the story, her grasp on magic is rudimentary, and she struggles to advance her knowledge. However, as she spends more time on her magic and is further taught how to properly use it by highly experienced mages such as EQUINOX, her magical understanding and technique grow by a substantial amount, allowing her to keep up with much older mages, such as Venus. In addition, due to her circumstances, she is a fairly experienced and resourceful fighter, and under Kuna's tutelage, her combat skills become much more honed. Weaknesses: Minna is inexperienced, and can be rash. As a vampire, she's very weak to sunlight, although she can circumvent this with her shadow magic and barriers. Key: Shadow Magic | Vampire | Senka Boost (Initial) | Senka Boost (Mastered) | Dark Matter | True Moon Ascendancy Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Due to her inexperience and young age, Minna’s magical array is somewhat poorly developed. Still, it’s a work in progress. As she develops a more in-depth understanding of magic and gains more experience, her magical array develops further. The rate of her array’s development increases once she becomes a vampire due to the magical nature of the vampiric parasite. At first, Minna has problems exerting her array for even brief periods of time due to her overall poor health, but as she develops her powers, she is able to exert herself for longer periods of time, up to several hours. Still, fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Minna’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, initially with some difficulty, but eventually as easily as she would walk. She can eventually fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Minna’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Minna’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Minna’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Although initially still in the realm of normal superhumans, as Minna’s abilities develop, so do her physical capabilities, allowing her to physically keep up with foes of comparable magical strength. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, much faster than any normal human - and eventually even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Minna is in legitimate danger. Sniper: Minna’s primary weapon is a rifle modified to include a scope and other magical enhancements, making it much more durable and powerful than a normal rifle. She uses her magic to misdirect, distract, and injure her opponents while outmaneuvering them and shooting them from a distance with her rifle. *'Hyper Gunner:' Minna’s primary offensive magic, based around the creation of special magical rounds and the firing of these magical rounds, along with other projectiles, from her rifle. **'Quasar Shot:' One of Minna’s more powerful rounds, a magical blast that, upon impact, collapses into a tiny gravitational singularity that punches a hole in the target before disappearing. **'Star Bullets:' Minna’s main magical rounds, similar to miniature, compressed masses of magical stardust. Upon impact, a star bullet explodes into a sort of miniature supernova, blowing a hole in the target. *'Hunter’s Tread:' A magical ability developed by Minna to support her combat style. It is simply a quick, basic teleportation technique that allows Minna to teleport a short distance multiple times in quick succession. Combined with her many shadow-based techniques, this makes her extremely difficult to keep track of. Shadow Magic: Minna’s magic of choice, revolving around the manipulation of shadows and darkness, which she developed on her own for the express purpose of countering Sol Invictus. This magic is not specialized for direct combat, instead being more based on misdirecting and outmaneuvering enemies so that Minna can pick them apart. Through shadow magic, Minna can simply manipulate shadows and darkness. She can create it in an absence of it, drowning her surroundings in darkness. She can use shadows as weapons - lashing them forwards as sharp tendrils that can just as easily move through space as over a surface. These shadows can be manipulated with enough precision to cut through matter on an atomic scale, turning opponents to mincemeat when caught in a completely dark area. However, its utility abilities are far more versatile. Minna can use darkness to obscure her position to such a point that even magic has trouble detecting her. She can hide herself in anything’s shadow, and, from there, can travel through them. She can transform her body into a shadow, rendering herself intangible. Her shadows also have the capability to absorb and store light and radiation; this makes it the perfect counter to Sol Invictus, and a good way to make up for her vampiric weaknesses. *'Lovelight Cannon:' By combining a bunch radiation she’s absorbed, Minna can fire high-power beams of magical radiation from her shadows. *'Shadow Cloak:' Minna can surround herself in a protective cloak of shadows that absorbs light and radiation, protecting herself from the sun, making herself invisible and near-impossible to track via magic and acting as a defense against physical and magical attack. She can also manipulate it further, extending it in the form of projections and weapons. *'Strix:' Minna can use her shadows to draw the blood of the others when they pierce opponents, giving her the blood she needs as a vampire. With enough shadows and successful attacks, she can quickly exsanguinate an opponent and have her shadows consume them. *'Senka:' Senka is the name of Minna’s personal shadow, awakened by her magic and somewhat akin to a familiar. Like a familiar, it has developed its own personality based on traits it inherited, mostly from Minna. In addition, it is incredibly loyal to Minna. When needed, it typically takes on an appearance resembling a shadowy black cat. :In combat, Senka instinctively assists Minna by bending shadows to protect her, or manifesting as a shadowy doppelganger of her to actively fight her opponents. Unlike true familiars, Senka’s magical supply is the same as Minna’s, so it can’t offer her any more magic energy than she’d have normally, and cannot move far away from her. However, it will exist as long as Minna does, regardless of the damage it sustains. :*'Senka Boost:' Eventually, Minna’s link with Senka develops to the extent that she’s able to synchronize with it. As Senka is really only an extension of herself and her emotions - primarily her intense desire to stay alive and succeed in her goals - this is really just Minna accepting her emotions a little bit more and allowing herself to gain a substantial magical power boost from her pure willpower. As Senka is like a cat, this has a side-effect into turning Minna into kind of a catgirl. She’s not complaining. *'True Moon Ascendancy:' Following enough time spent developing and researching her magic and keeping herself well-fed and powerful, Minna can fully awaken her vampiric powers, becoming a vampire lord. It evolves her abilities and makes her much more powerful as well. Dark Matter: As a technical extension of her shadow magic, Minna eventually gains the power to create and manipulate dark matter, the invisible substance that makes up the vast majority of all mass and energy in the universe. Like her shadow magic, this is mostly utility-based, meant to support her normal magical attacks. Minna can create constructs out of dark matter, such as barriers and small, compact bullets. Dark matter is very hard to detect by both physical and magical means, and all the constructs that Minna makes are thus similarly hard to detect. This makes them hard to properly deal with, and dark matter-based attacks are very hard to properly respond to, even moreso when combined with her shadows. *'Border Cloak:' Minna can wreathe herself in a protective layer of dark matter, just as with her shadows, providing another layer of defense and rendering herself similarly invisible. *'Border Clones:' Minna can create a perfectly identical clone of herself from dark matter, making it invisible and extremely difficult to detect through physical and magical means. Although Border Clones act based on Minna’s thoughts, they will act independently in pursuit of her own goals and in defense of her. Vampirism: After Nieves turned her into a vampire, Minna gained all the powers associated with being one. The true nature of a vampire is an artificial magical parasite that burrows into the host’s body, filling them with a thirst for blood and granting them magical powers and superhuman strength. She also possesses the claws, fangs, and wings typical of a vampire of her strain. This comes with drawbacks, of course; she needs to drink blood to stay healthy and keep her capabilities up, and being directly exposed to sunlight will burn her body away without any possibility for vampiric regeneration, though it can still heal naturally. *'Regeneration:' As a vampire, Minna can regenerate from physical wounds as long as she has an ample supply of blood to use for this. At this power’s peak, and given enough blood, Minna can regenerate from as little as a single drop of blood. With lesser amounts of blood, regenerating from traditionally lethal injuries is difficult, though possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Minna can shapeshift into the form of a bat fairly easily. Transforming into this form takes no energy, and although this form is slightly physically weaker, Minna can still use all her magical abilities, and retains her speed and regenerative capabilities. Transforming into a swarm of bats is possible, though this takes more energy than transforming into one. *'Eyes of Hunger:' The greatest power of any vampire. :Upon transformation into a vampire, one's eyes change in color to red, signifying their newfound vampiric powers. However, their eyes change in many, many ways. A vampire is able to see in any conditions, regardless of light, can follow the flow of blood in a target's body and identify places with the highest blood flow. In addition, they can see even the invisible, and can identify and track magical signatures through sight alone. :In addition, vampires can project powerful magical beams from their eyes formed from a combination of stolen blood and magic. These beams can be incredibly precise, or unconditionally destructive. *'Eyes of Lunacy:' The evolved form of a La Luna vampire’s eyes, reached by a vampire lord through True Moon Ascendancy. They provide heightened versions of all of her normal eye-based powers. :Most notably, however, by establishing eye contact with an opponent, Minna can manipulate their mind in subtle ways. Usually, this is in the form of intense disorientation, to the point of nausea, but she can manipulate it in further ways. :She can manipulate her opponents subtly through telepathic suggestion, and then react to expected outcomes easily, giving her what appears to be a form of precognition. She can manipulate one’s senses, physical and magical, flipping directions or changing words or slowing their perception to give her an edge in combat. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Acausal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:ENFP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Snipers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transgender Characters Category:Vampires Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3